A Vampire's Dilemma
by Nindya13
Summary: Aku vampir. Usia 17 tahun (kelihatannya saja), dan sedang dilanda dilema saat ini... BAD SUMMARY! Thanks buat yang udh mau baca fic ini dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya. WARNING: TIJEL ALUR KECEPETAN TYPO, dsb. Happy Read :D


**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT SAGA only belongs to Ms. Meyer**

Tapi cerita ini murni ideku

...

...

* * *

_**WARNING: TIDAK JELAS, TYPO, PENUH IMAJINASI BERLEBIHAN, NGGAK NYAMBUNG, DAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.**_

_**DENGAN SEGALA KEPASRAHAN, AUTHOR BERTERIMAKASIH UNTUK PARA READERS :D**_

* * *

_**A VAMPIRE'S DILEMMA**_

_**By: Nindya13**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

Aku berjalan sendirian menelusuri jalanan kota yang sedikit suram sore itu. Maklum saja, awan hitam tak enggan beranjak dari angkasa sejak pagi tadi. Belum lagi hawa dingin bulan Desember yang merasuk ke tulang. Yah, hanya sekedar kiasan saja sih…. Karena dingin itu belum seberapa dibanding tubuhku yang 'nyaris' beku ini.

Tujuanku hanya satu tempat… Forks High School.

Aku vampir. Usia, 17 tahun. Makanan: darah dan makanan biasa. Oh, ayolah! Kami bangsa vampir sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya minum darah. Itu hanya sekedar obat, karena darah dalam tubuh kami tidak mengalir lagi, sehingga kami memerlukan 'asupan' untuk menjalankan sistem metabolisme. Dan satu lagi, kalian percaya usiaku 17 tahun? Yah, kelihatannya saja begitu. Padahal aku sudah hidup sekitar… 110 tahun-lah.

Bukan sekedar tua, tapi sudah SANGAT tua. Karena kami ras vampir, hidup dalam keabadian… Yah, selama kami bisa menjaga rahasia keberadaan kami dan mengikuti aturan-aturan yang ada, karena kalau tidak, sepasukan 'keluarga kerajaan' akan langsung megeksekusi dan… berakhir sudah.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam dilema. Kenapa? Well, saat ini malam natal, dan disana, di Forks High School, sedang diadakan _Chritsmas Ball._ Hemm… pasti bisa ditebak kan penyebab dilemaku? Apa sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku BERJALAN SENDIRIAN menembus kesuraman sore ini?!

Aku iri dengan kawan-kawanku vampirku, mereka semua sudah punya pasangan masing-masing… Rose dengan Emm, Jas dengan Alice, bahkan Edward dengan Bella. Rasanya aku ingin berbalik pergi kembali ke hutan, menuju ke rumahku, dan menyetel televisi –jika saja mobil Volvo S60 milik Edward tidak berhenti di sampingku.

Membuka kaca jendela, Bella dengan anggun melambai ke arahku,

"Hey, Ness! Butuh tumpangan?"

Aku tersenyum hambar ke arah Bella, dan kemudian melirik Edward di belakang kemudi, mengenakan kacamata hitam,

"Emm… Sudah dekat, Bells. Aku jalan saja"

"Ayolah, naik saja! Tak baik perempuan berjalan sendirian di temaram seperti ini", sahut Edward

"Kau tahu aku bukan perempuan biasa. Sudahlah, guys! Aku tak mungkin menumpang dan dituduh sebagai 'orang ketiga' oleh Jessica dan kawan-kawan tukang gosipnya, kan?"

Bella tiba-tiba turun dari mobil. Dan tak kusangka, dia membukakan pintu belakang mobil untukku,

"Masuklah", ujarnya

Pasrah, akupun beranjak masuk ke mobil.

"Kau memang harus selalu dipaksa", ujar Bella sambil masuk kembali ke mobil diikuti tawa kecil Edward disebelahnya,

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Aku membawa dua gadis ke prom!"

"Kau bahkan tidak tidur, Ed", sahutku

"Baiklah! Kita berangkat…."

Volvo Silver itu kembali melaju, dengan tambahan satu penumpang.

Di jok belakang, aku hanya diam memperhatikan jendela di samping kiriku, sambil sesekali menyahut diantara percakapan dua sejoli di depan. Andai aku sudah bertemu 'jodohku', mungkin aku tak akan disini sekarang….

Tapi, coba kita lihat sisi positifnya! Aku taka meski berjalan lagi –yah meski tak berdampak lelah juga untukku –sekaligus sebagai alibi supaya tak terlalu kentara jika aku pergi ke pesta dansa SENDIRIAN.

Setibanya di Forks, yang nampak terang-benderang dari gelapnya langit yang sudah berubah malam di luar, aku dan Bella turun dan segera masuk ke aula, sementara Edward memarkir mobil cantiknya. Saat memasuki aula, tanpa sengaja mataku langsung tertuju ke satu sosok…

"Itu Alice dan yang lain! Ayo kesana", ujar Bella sambil mengamit tanganku. Pandanganku beralih ke arah Alice dan yang lain, yang sedang berkumpul di pojok ruangan aula.

"Hey, guys!" seru Bella

"Mana Edward?" , tanya Rosalie tanpa basa-basi

"Nanti dia menyusul"

Bella kemudian sudah terlibat percakapan seru dengan Rosalie dan Alice.

Aku kemudian mengambil minuman di meja terdekat,

"Kau tampak lesu sekali, Ness" , ujar Emmett

"Sungguh? Mungkin kelelahan. Aku belum 'makan' 3 hari ini"

"Pantas saja. Ohya, kau kesini sendiri?"

"Tak perlu bertanya" ujarku ketus

Emmett terkikik, sementara Jasper terlihat seru menatap ke arah…

"Aku tahu. Mereka ikut, kan? Kepala sekolah terlalu baik mengundang mereka", ujarku kepada Jasper

Jasper tak bergeming, hanya menyesap minuman dalam genggamannya.

"Apa professor itu sudah menyampaikan pidato?"

Emmett mengangguk,

"Cukup seru, sih. Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan pidatonya tentang 'tamu-tamu khusus' itu" , sahut Emmett sambil ikut menatap langsung ke arah kerumunan di dekat panggung,

Mereka 'tidak biasa', tapi tidak sama seperti kami…. The Quileutes, shapeshifter alias werewolf, musuh terbesar kami. JIka saja nenek moyang kami tidak membuat perjanjian dengan mereka, mungkin sekarang sudah terjadi perang antar makhluk supernatural di aula ini.

Tapi entah mengapa, aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku ke arah… ah sudahlah! Lupakan saja…

Dan kemudian, pesta dansa itu berlangsung hingga larut malam…

Tapi entah mengapa, selepas pesta, Prof. Cullen memanggil kami ke ruangannya.

Dan, tara! Inilah kami sekarang. Di ruangan megah kepala sekolah, bersama sekawanan manusia serigala.

Ohya, perlu kalian ketahui sebelumnya, bahwa Prof. Cullen juga bagian dari ras kami. Tapi dia bersumpah tak lagi memakan darah sejak lama, karena itu dia bisa menjadi professor bahkan Kepala Sekolah disini. Yah, aku kadang lucu memikirkan bahwa Forks High School bukan lagi sekolah antar-level sosial, tapi menjadi sekolah antar-makhluk.

"Selamat malam untuk kalian semua"

"Night, Professor"

"Baiklah, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa kalian dikumpulkan di ruanganku saat ini. Tapi percayalah, bukan karena hal buruk atau apapun. Aku justru membutuhkan bantuan kalian"

"Ada apa professor? Apa terkait kasus pembunuhan Riley?", sahut Edward

Professor mengangguk.

"Aku menduga bahwa kematiannya bukan sekedar kecelakaan biasa. Jujur saja, aku mengindikasikan bahwa kematiannya karena serangan dari ras kita. meninggal karena kehabisan darah"

"Tak salah lagi, pasti vampir", sahut Jacob dengan nada menyindir

Refleks, aku dan kawan-kawan 'satu ras'ku beradu tatap dengan Jacob dan kawanannya.

"Itu baru dugaanku saja. Karena itu, aku butuh kalian bekerja sama untuk membongkar kasus ini, sebelum anggota kerajaan yang datang sendiri untuk memeriksanya"

"Jadi Volturi sudah dengar tentang ini?", sahut Rosalie

"Ya, mereka sudah tahu. Aku cukup terkejut mereka belum mengambil tindakan apapun"

"Jadi intinya, kita harus membongkar kasus ini? Mencari bukti dan semacamnya?", tanya Bella

Professor mengangguk.

"Tapi apa kami harus bekerja sama dengan mereka? Kami bisa mengurusnya sendiri, Professor", ujar Alice

Lagi, kami kembali beradu tatap dengan kawanan Jacob.

"The Quileutes memiliki insting alami pemburu vampir. Kita butuh bantuan mereka"

"Sudahlah, Prof. Sejujurnya untuk diundang kesini saja kami sudah berterimakasih. Kami permisi", ujar Seth –salah seorang anggota kawanan –diikuti yang lainnya keluar ruangan.

Aku heran, kenapa mereka pergi? Tersinggung karena kata-kata Alice, atau karena memang mereka tak bersedia membantu?

"Payah", ujarku

"Kami punya cara sendiri untuk mengatasi ini. Tenang saja Professor, kami akan mengatasinya", sahut Jacob.

Dia bergantian menatapku dan Prof. Cullen sesaat, lalu kemudian pergi menyusul kawanannya.

Sesaat kemudian aku berpikir,

Jadi intinya dia menantang kami dalam permainan siapa-yang-menemukan-bukti-lebih-dulu? Bagus, VAMPIR vs WEREWOLF. Sejujurnya aku bingung apa motif mereka melakukan ini, padahal mereka tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan hal kevampiran.

Aneh, tapi…

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang mengatasinya lebih dulu", sahut Edward

Mungkinkah kita bisa mengatasi kasus ini 'sendirian'? Berpacu dengan waktu, para werewolf, dan Volturi sendiri yang bisa beraksi kapanpun sesuka mereka.

Apa ini bukan gegabah?

**Ooo000ooo**

…**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Curhatan Author: Maaf atas segala kekurangannyaaaaa :''') Dengan segenap keberanian, akhirnya jadi juga nge-post cerita berlanjut, mengingat cerita-cerita sebelumnya one shot mulu -_-". Sekali lagi terima kasiiiiiih banyak buat yang sudah meluangkan wakunya untuk baca fic ini, dan bahkan me-review... God bless you all :D. Terus soal next chap-nya, diusahakan sesegera mungin, mumpung masih libur lebaran heheeeee

Okedeh, Best Regards,

Author :D


End file.
